Talk:Valentine Madness/@comment-38529357-20190215074413/@comment-155.4.135.125-20190215134316
To answer your question first as someone also playing with scarce resources; Personally I would save some of the energy (only use the amount I'll get until checking on the game next time without reaching 100 that is) and use the rest on gathering resources to level up the event cards. As someone who have been playing for 14 months let me warn you of some rookie mistakes I made so you (and other new players reading this) won't do the same mistakes, I guess you already knows most of them, but still forewarned is forearmed; #1 - Be scrooge and save your long-term resources to use them for a sprint. Use the gems last. #2 - Never seduce the duel cards to five stars unless there is no other way to improve your deck, it will give you a huge disadvantage in events. #3 - It takes 7 hours to get back to Legendary league III from Novice League I with a good deck since you can win duels and thereby climb in rank without opening chests. Reset it as soon as you can so the countdown timer can start anew and level back to CL III unless you have a reason to wait. #4 - Make charts and notes and have them adjacent to the device you plays on. Personally I have them in a notebook (pen and paper-solution, a bit old-fasioned I know but I finds that most pragmatic) but any solution is fine. Just remember that you cannot trust charts you find online that other people have made for several reasons. #5 - The event deck and event cards are pretty useless except for in the event. The decks you will be using most is the Fairy deck and decks made of spellcards. Since Bone Walker tends to be in any deck you will use though, focus on leveling up and seducing that card first. #6 - On the opening duel screen then it displays both decks you have a "forfeit"-option. Using that gives you a extra minus on points. You can use that in combination with fast climbing in ranks and your charts to gather chests in a league of your choice (the duel cards are most likely to drop in the league they first appears, although the chests on higher level contins more cards) while climbing quickly so you're in CL III while opening coffers and boxes. #7 - The event chapter gets a lot easier for some reason if you don't have any gems. At times it can be worth using up all your gems to get ahead in the chapter, but use that sparsely. Once the gems are gone hey're gone. And finally although it is a bit late for that; #8 - The people that says the event cards is the way to go in the chapter during week one of those Three-week events are lying. This event I decided to try that out (just because I could be wrong about it being a bad idea and my philosophy of not dissing what I have never tested), but using the resources saved between events it still lands the event cards 1k power short of a Fairy deck. It just messes with the questpath. At the end of the event though, the event deck is most definitely the deck to have.